A method and a device for the active suppression of vibrations is known from EP 0 956 950 A1. Compensating forces are applied to rollers, for example, as a function of measured forces. The frequency for applying the compensating force is continuously determined, inter alia from the actual rpm and from the phase and amplitude of the measurements from the path signals of a spacing sensor.
EP 0 331 870 A2 discloses an arrangement for the seating of cylinders. Journals of a cylinder are seated in two bearings that are arranged side-by-side in the axial direction of the cylinder. The bearings can be individually moved vertically with respect to the cylinder axis of rotation by the use of pressure medium cylinders, for example, for compensating for bending.
A method for compensating for vibrations of rotating components is disclosed in WO 01/50035 A1. An actuator is arranged in the area of a surface of the rotating components and, in the course of activation of the actuator, as a function of the angle of rotation position of the rotating components, this actuator counteracts the vibration by use of a force component in the axial direction of the rotating component.
JP 4-236819 A describes a system for reducing bending vibrations in a shaft. A rotating disk that is connected with the shaft, is charged with forces by the use of piezo elements via electromagnets as a function of measured values.
In its discussion of the prior art, WO 97/03832 A1 sets forth various ways by which bending or bending vibrations in impression cylinders can be statically reduced. As a dynamic solution this document proposes to measure occurring vibrations and to use these measured values for regulating and controlling actuators.
DE 199 30 600 A1 discloses a method for the reduction of undesirable bending vibrations in a rotating component of a coating device by the use of an actuator. The actuator acts on a bearing journal.